


My Kinda Lover

by Grinder1833



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Pink Panties, Post Episode: S10E15 The Things They Carried, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain is taking its toll on Dean even if he won’t admit just how much to Sam.  Sam comes up with a plan to distract Dean from the burden of the Mark even if it’s just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kinda Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Through S10E15 – The Things They Carried  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters. They are property of “Supernatural,” Warner Bros. Television and Kripke Enterprises.  
>  **A/N:** Un-beta’d. All mistakes are my own.

Dean sat at the table in the library with the rim of the beer bottle pressed to his lips, staring at the small box gift wrapped in red paper topped with a white bow. He wasn’t sure where Sam was at the moment. He had run out a little while ago to pick up some essentials. Sam had been quiet for most of the ride home from Fort Bragg probably obsessing over finding a cure for the Mark and saving him. He wished Sam would let it go. 

Dean took advantage of his alone time by giving baby a much needed wash and wax. He grabbed a beer after he finished and sought out Sam. Instead of finding his brother, he discovered the mystery package that he’d been staring at for the past ten minutes. The box didn’t have a card, but Dean assumed it must be for him since he hadn’t put it there. If the bunker weren’t so heavily warded, he might think it was a trap. Possibly a curse box wrapped up like a present. Open it and get a heap of trouble.

No, this box had to have come from Sam. But why? It wasn’t Dean’s birthday. They didn’t do shit like Valentine’s Day or anniversaries of any sort. The appearance of this gift was unexpected and a bit unsettling, which was why it remained right where he’d found it.

Sam strolled into the room with a beer in hand. “Hey, Dean.” 

“What’s this?” 

“What’s what?” Sam feigned innocent as he approached him.

“You know damn well what. _That_.” Dean gestured toward the box.

“Looks like a gift. You should open it.” Sam didn’t sit down; instead he stood next to Dean and placed his warm hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should open it.”

“It’s not for me. It’s for you.” 

“Why?” Dean was still wary. This had to be a trick. He’d open it and those stupid snake things would spring out. Sam would laugh his ass off. No thank you.

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “Just open it. I promise you’ll love it.”

Dean reached for the gift. “What’s the occasion?”

“I didn’t realize I needed one.”

“Did you wrap this yourself?” Dean untied the extravagant bow.

“No, I had it gift wrapped.”

“Fancy.” Dean tore the paper away from the pink and red-stripped box that had Victoria’s Secret printed on the top of it. This had disaster written all over it, but he couldn’t pussy out now. He chewed his lip as he carefully removed the lid and pushed aside the pink—seriously _pink_ —tissue paper. Inside the box was a pair of pale pink panties trimmed in lace—pink lace. Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “You got your gifts mixed up, Sammy.” He pushed the box away from him and folded his arms across his chest. There was no way in hell he would take the panties out of the box. “Your girlfriend must’ve got mine.” 

Sam bent down and pressed his lips against Dean’s ear. “I don’t have a girlfriend. They’re for you.”

Dean swallowed. Sam was bluffing. He didn’t know. He _couldn’t_ know about Rhonda and her pink panties that she convinced Dean to try on. “I don’t—”

“You do.” Sam’s breath was hot against his ear as he reached inside the box and pulled out the panties in all their pink glory complete with a tiny black bow in the center. 

Well…fuck.

“I—”

“I saw them, Dean. The panties you kept hidden away for years. They belonged to a Rhonda. I think her last name might’ve began with an H, right?” Sam nipped at Dean’s earlobe.

He was busted. Dean closed his eyes. “Hurley. Yeah.”

Sam snaked his arm around Dean and rested his hand on Dean’s stomach. “I wanted to find you wearing them, but never did so I had to fantasize about it. Lost count of how many times I got off to picturing you wearing those pink satin panties.”

So Dean’s panty fetish was part of Sam’s spank bank material? Damn. Dean was hard and beyond horny. But he refused to allow Sam to see how turned on his gift had made him. He was a hunter. And he didn’t want to slip into those panties, dammit. Rhonda’s were long gone and he never replaced them. Sam was sadly mistaken if the thought Dean was going to model them for him. They were fucked up as it was and didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire.

“Kinky bastard.” Dean managed to keep the lust out of his voice.

“Must run in the family.” 

Dean wiggled away from Sam and out of his chair. He snatched his beer from the table and downed the rest of it. “I hope you kept the receipt. If not, maybe you can find a nice girl to give them to.” 

“Dean.”

Dean stalked out of the room without looking back. He had to keep his hands balled up into fists because he itched to touch the silky panty material. Just for a second. Old times sake. He didn’t want to put them on.

No way. Nope.

Dean went into the kitchen for another beer, hoping that it would quell his arousal. He half-expected Sam to follow him, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed. After a few more beers, he wouldn’t give a fuck either way. Dean got a couple bottles out of the refrigerator. Sam was probably sitting in the library waiting for him to return. Well…he could just keep waiting because Dean wasn’t going to change his mind. 

Seriously what had Sam been thinking? In what fucking universe did he think Dean would use his gift? Not this one. Maybe that Jensen actor guy would in the bizarro world Balthazar had sent them to four years ago. 

Dean took the beer to his room where he planned on taking care of business all by himself. Thank you very much. He didn’t need Sam or his stupid present. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of the Victoria’s Secret box sitting in the middle of his bed.

Fucking Sam.

Dean opened his mouth to yell at his brother, but stopped. That was what Sam expected: Dean to pitch another bitch and Sam would come running and try to talk him into putting on the panties. 

Well…it wasn’t going to work. Dean was too smart for that. He’d toss them in the garbage after he finished his beer.

He shut the door behind him and placed a bottle on the nightstand and opened the other. The box beckoned at him. Dean took a long pull from the bottle and sat on the bed. Taking another peek at the panties before he pitched them in the trash wouldn’t hurt. Dean pushed aside the tissue. These panties were fancier than Rhonda’s. Hers didn’t have any lace on them. They were satin and a darker shade of pink. This pair looked expensive and like they’d actually fit him better too.

Dean took another drink and glanced at the door, half-expecting Sam to burst in at any moment. Touching them wouldn’t hurt. Dean set down the bottle on the nightstand and then reached inside the box. The silky material felt incredible against his fingertips. Dean closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. The fleeting thought of how much better the fabric would feel wrapped around his cock and ass invaded his thoughts. 

_No,_ he dismissed it. 

_Come on, a few minutes won’t hurt._

The Mark on his forearm throbbed. “Fuck it,” Dean hissed. In a flash he kicked off his boots and was on his feet working his way out of his jeans and boxer briefs. Once they were kicked aside, he picked up the panties. Sam had removed the price tag from them. Sneaky bastard. 

Dean pulled them on and let out a shuddering breath as the silky material slid over his cock and ass. He adjusted his cock and balls so they fit inside the snug panties. Fuck—it felt better than he remembered. He would be hard again in no time. Dean resisted the urge to palm his cock. Instead of taking off the panties, Dean grabbed his jeans and put them on. There was no harm wearing the panties while he grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchen. Sam would be none the wiser.

Dean buttoned his jeans and tried to ignore the way his cock strained against the silk fabric. Fuck. The panties hugging his ass, the denim brushing against them—it was almost too much. The urge to say fuck it and jerk off was strong. If he did, then Sam would somehow win. And there was no way in hell Sam was gonna win. 

Dean padded down the hallway, trying hard not to make any noise that would alert Sam. Just get to the kitchen, make a quick sandwich, and get back to his room. Easy as pie. _Mmmm…pie_. They should have stopped at the diner in town on their way home from Fayetteville to pick up one. 

The sound of Sasquatch feet made Dean freeze. Sam was near. Fuck. Before Dean could ponder his next move, Sam appeared from around the corner sporting his puppy dog eyes. Dean whirled around to high-tail it back to his room before Sam could start his round two assault.

“Hey, Dean, I’m sorry man,” Sam called. “I shouldn’t have gotten ‘em. I just thought…” Sam sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I made a mistake.”

“S’okay. No harm, no foul.” Dean kept walking toward his room, hoping Sam would let him go in peace and not force the issue.

Sam jogged to catch up to him and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Let me make it up to you.”

Dean kept his back to him, not wanting Sam to see his raging hard-on. “No need. I’m good. I’m—”

Sam stepped in front of him. “Come on, Dean.” His eyes tracked down to Dean’s waist. “Dude, you’re hard.” 

“Am not.” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “You are so hard.” He stepped closer and grasped Dean’s hip. “I think we need to do something about it.” Sam lowered his head and moved in for a kiss.

Dean turned his head, ducking away from Sam. “S’okay.” He tried to step around Sam, but Sam grabbed his elbow, stopping him. 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “You’re wearing them.” 

Deny. Deny. Deny. 

“What? No!” 

Sam slid his hand down the back of Dean’s jeans. “You are!” 

“Sam,” Dean growled. The glee in Sam’s voice made his hackles rise. He didn’t want to hear how Sam was right or how kinky he was. All Dean wanted was to get to his room—alone—so he could take off the damn panties, which he never should have tried on in the first place. They were nothing but trouble.

Sam crowded him against the wall. “I wanna see.” 

“No!” 

“Dean.” Sam pressed his forehead against his. “ _Please._ I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I was fifteen.” 

Fuck, he hated it when Sam begged. It was almost impossible to say no when he did. And Dean really wanted to say no. Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to just get the one little word out, because he sure as shit didn’t want Sam to see him in pink panties with lacy trim. He had to hang on to his last shred on dignity. 

Sam brushed his lips against Dean’s. “Please. Just this once.” He kissed Dean again. This time he worked his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. 

Dean moaned. Fuck he was a goner, putty in Sam’s hands. “Kay.” 

“Yeah?” Sam breathed.

“One time,” Dean told him. _Because I’m going to burn them afterward,_ he silently added.

“Whatever you want.” 

Whatever he wanted. Yeah, right. Sam was getting exactly what _he_ wanted—again. Somehow even in his aroused state, Dean mustered up the willpower not to roll his eyes at him. “My room.” He cocked his in the direction of his bedroom. Even though it was just them in the bunker Dean felt exposed in the hallway. 

Sam took his hand and all but dragged him to Dean’s room. The door had barely closed behind them and Sam was already working open Dean’s jeans. 

“Easy there, Tiger,” Dean nervously chuckled. He was uneasy about Sam seeing him wearing woman’s underwear. It was supposed to be a secret that only Rhonda and future him (which technically would be past him now since it was 2015) knew. 

“You have no idea how fucking hard I am right now.” Sam licked his lips as he lowered the zipper on Dean’s jeans. 

He did though. Dean’s cock was painfully hard. He could feel his cheeks heat as Sam yanked Dean’s jeans past his hips to reveal the pink panties.

“I’ll be god damned,” Sam breathed as he stared at Dean with pupil blown eyes. 

Dean reached for his jeans so he could hike them up. “Okay…show’s over. Now—”

Sam wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said in his don’t fuck with me voice. Dean stilled. Sam tugged at Dean’s jeans until they were pooled at his feet. “Much better.” He took a step back, raking his eyes over Dean’s body. “Do you have any idea how hot you look?” 

“Sam.” Dean folded his arms across his chest, which did little good since Sam wasn’t gawking at his chest. 

“Turn around.” 

“I’m not your personal Malibu Barbie.” 

“Dean, turn around so I can check out your ass.” That voice was back. The one that forced Dean snap to attention, made him want to please Sam. 

With an exaggeration sigh, Dean turned around. He could feel Sam’s eyes burning into his ass as he stood there on display. 

“I knew the pair with the lace would look awesome on you.” Sam pressed against Dean’s back. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” Sam’s erection was snug against his ass. 

Dean swallowed. “Yeah.” 

“Now take off your T-shirt so you’re only wearing the panties. Then get on the bed on all fours.” 

Sam was the one person—the only person—who could boss Dean around in the bedroom. Rhonda made him try on her panties, but he’d been nineteen, horny, and high at the time. She was the one exception to the rule. Sam was the only one he trusted enough to hand over complete control. 

Dean didn’t question the order. He tore off his T-shirt, got on the bed, and crawled to the center of it. Behind him he could hear Sam stripping out of his clothes. The mattress dipped when Sam climbed onto it and inched toward Dean. He placed a soft kiss on the small of Dean’s back. 

“You trust me. Don’t you, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip to stifle a groan. He trusted Sam with his life. Not to mention he was turned on to the point where Sam could do whatever he wanted to him and he wouldn’t care just as long as he got off. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah. I trust you, Sammy. Don’t stop.” 

Sam palmed Dean’s ass. “Do you like how these feel?” 

“Sam,” Dean moaned. He wished Sam would 86 the Q and A and get to the good stuff like rimming him or blowing him or fucking him. Preferably all the above.

“Feel better than Rhonda’s?” Sam traced a finger along Dean’s panty covered crack.

Fuck it. There was no use fighting it anymore. “Yes.” 

Dean tracked Sam with his eyes as he stretched to reach the nightstand drawer. His breath deepened as Sam retrieved the lube and condom. Sam placed them on the mattress and then eased the panties over Dean’s cheeks but didn’t pull them all the way off. Of course he wasn’t going to remove them. Sam would milk this for all it was worth. Dean widened his stance as far as the panties would allow so Sam would have better access to his hole. Fuck he was no better than a two-bit whore. The heat in his cheeks intensified.

“Aren’t you the little minx?” Sam chuckled.

“Sam,” Dean growled. If he weren’t so fucking horny, he’d turn around and punch him for that remark. 

Sam responded with a swipe of his tongue across Dean’s hole. Dean closed his eyes and drew a shuddering breath. He liked a good rim job more than he’d ever admit aloud. The demon had demanded his various lovers to perform this act, but none of them could do it like Sam. No matter what anyone did to try to satisfy the demon, there was always the niggling of _not Sam, not Sam_ just under the surface.

“That’s more like it, bitch,” Dean grunted.

The wiseass remark he expected from Sam never came. Instead he continued to do that amazing shit with his tongue—licking and pressing. Dean clenched the blanket that covered his bed and moaned. But all too quickly Sam stopped.

Sam slid the panties up over Dean’s ass and gave it a playful swat. “Turn over.” Dean rolled over onto his back and stared up at Sam, who gazed down at him with spit slick lips and dark, lustful eyes. Sam brushed his fingers over Dean’s silk covered erection. “So wet.” 

The panties were damn near soaked with the precome that leaked from his cock. Dean was a hot, horny mess. 

Sam nuzzled his face against Dean’s crotch. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, Dean. Shoulda got these for you a long time ago.” He groaned as he mouthed the damp fabric.

“Sammy, stop teasing.”

“Mmmm…like teasing….so good,” he murmured.

Dean decided to just lie there, feel, and enjoy. Sam still didn’t make a move to get to his cock. Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s hair while he continued to tease him. Maybe he’d get off like this—the silky fabric rubbing against his cock. He was close. 

Sam must have sensed it because he lifted his head. “I wanna fuck you.” 

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Sam grabbed the condom, tore it open, and rolled it onto his dick. He tossed the wrapper onto the floor, which got an irritated grumble out of Dean. Then he picked up the lube and squirted an ample amount on his palm. Some of it was used to coat his cock. 

“Lift up your ass,” Sam said. As Dean did so, Sam pushed the crotch of the panties aside to expose Dean’s hole. He smeared the lube over it and sunk his finger inside up to the first knuckle. “Nice and tight.” 

“Come on. Just do it.” Dean hung on by a thread. He needed release. _Now._

Sam gripped Dean’s hip with one hand and used the other to guide his cock inside Dean. Much better. Dean glanced at the Mark on his forearm. It was dark, throbbing, and demanded fulfillment. Soon they’d both be satisfied. Only Sam could make him feel human again. 

The Mark thrived off every thrust. Ever since it’s been on his arm the Mark had ramped up the intensity of sex. Couple it with the panties and Dean was in fucking nirvana. Dean gripped the blanket as he savored the moment. Usually Dean would reach for his cock or Sam would beat him to it, but tonight Dean wasn’t going to need the added stimulation to get off. Sam knew it as well. His balls tightened and then Dean came so fucking hard. He couldn’t remember ever having an orgasm this intense. Getting off from just being fucked was a rare event. Wave after wave of pleasure made his body shudder and left him weak. His arms gave out which left his elbows to support his weight as Sam came.

“Holy shit, Dean,” Sam breathed as he pressed sweaty chest against Dean’s. Dean was too fucked out to speak. Tremors continued to wrack his body. Sam pulled out, tied off the condom, and tossed it to the floor. “Hey, I’ve got you,” Sam murmured, wrapping his arms around Dean. He hugged Dean against his chest. 

Dean still couldn’t speak so he closed his eyes as Sam pet him and whispered a bunch of nonsense he couldn’t quite make out. It didn’t matter. Dean felt safe and sated for the moment. 

“Guess we won’t be returning those after all,” Sam quietly chuckled and then placed a kiss on top of Dean’s head.

“Couldn’t. You already took the tags off,” Dean murmured.

“You better not throw them away now.”

Dean cocked his head to the side so he could peer up at Sam. “Why? Want to give ‘em to your girlfriend.”

“Nice try, but you’re it for me. There will never be anyone else.” 

Dean wanted to tell Sam that he needed to get as far away from him as possible. The Mark was a poison that was slowly killing him. Dean didn’t want to think about Cain’s prediction. He’d kill himself before he’d kill Sam. Dean wouldn’t allow himself to get to that point. When things started to go south, he’d just disappear. 

Anything to protect Sammy.

“You’re such a girl.” 

“Says the one wearing pink panties.” 

Dean wiggled out of them and tossed the panties at Sam, which hit him in the chest. “Be sure to wash ‘em in the delicate cycle, bitch.” 

“With the rest of your unmentionables?” Sam picked up the panties. “Damn…they’re soaked in your come.” He dropped them onto the floor. 

“We’re never gonna mention this night again,” Dean said half-heartedly. There might not be any harm keeping the panties and maybe trying them on again. Sam wouldn’t have to know. Secrets were the way of the Winchesters. It would hardly be the biggest one he kept from Sam. 

“Thank you for making my fantasy come true. It was better than I imaged,” Sam breathed into Dean’s ear.

“That’s cause I’m awesome.” 

Sam buried his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder. “That’s why I love you.” 

Sam wasn’t the only one who had a fantasy fulfilled tonight. Dean wanted to stay there, wrapped in Sam’s arms forever. Both were safe and happy sequestered away from the rest of the world. Unfortunately that was a fantasy that would never see fruition. 

The Mark was going to be the death of him.

Again.


End file.
